Aircraft wheels are known which comprise a rim and a tyre received on the rim, the rim comprising two parts assembled by means of regularly distributed bolts. For example, the rim comprises two half-rims whose webs are pierced so as to receive bolts. Also known are rims, one of the flanges of which is removable and is assembled to the other flange by means of bolts. Typically, such an assembly may require in the region of twenty bolts. To that end, the two parts are pierced with opposing openings able to receive the bolts. Moreover, one of the parts usually comprises a recess in which is arranged a seal which is thus compressed between the two parts in order to ensure the leaktightness of the volume of gas delimited by the rim and the tyre.
However, a bolt may come loose such that the two parts are no longer correctly pressed against one another. Moreover, one of the bolts may be absent. This can cause damage to the wheel.
It proves however difficult to ascertain visually whether said bolt is loose.